Chaos Mode
Author's note: You MAY add extra modes and modifiers to this page, as long as you leave your username afterwards. I will consider it and tweak it if I feel it is an appropriate addition - BL Chaos Mode is a frantic, spontaneous and almost game-show like assortment of minigame-esque activites that are called out at random by the Avatar of Chaos hovering in the background. 1-4 players play together in minigames that (usually) rely on the existing core gameplay rather than creating entirely new mechanics, and the minigames themselves typically have some kind of modifier applied to them, meaning it's relatively difficult to play the exact same minigame twice in one session. When a minigame is announced by the Avatar, the Chaos Mode arena physically transforms into one of many different configurations best suited to the game type, and all players involved compete for the best standing until win conditions are met. When the minigame is over, players are demerited depending on how badly they performed - the winner will only recieve 1, and the others will recieve ascending demerits based on their position peaking with 4 for last place. When a player recieves a certain amount of demerits, they are removed from the game, and the remaining players continue competing until only one player is left. Minigames These are the base elements of the minigames themselves in vanilla form. - Fight. Basic vs mode with a limited amount of health. Rankings are decided based on the order in which players run out of health. - Break the Targets. An assortment of target boards are scattered across the area which break when attacked. Rankings are based on the number of targets broken. - Board the Platforms. Several of the platforms in this minigame's arrangement are coloured differently and flash at rapid intervals. The rankings are decided based on how many of these platforms the player lands on top of. - Race. Several checkpoints and obstacles are spawned, and the players have to pass through each checkpoint in succession. Obviously rankings are decided on who reaches the last checkpoint first. - Kamikaze. One player in the game effectively becomes a living bomb that detonates after a certain amount of time (or on command, if they so desire). The bomber recieves lesser demerits based on how many other players he takes with him, while the others recieve minimum demerits unless they get caught in the blast. - Pushups. Rankings are decided based on how many times the player successfully crouches up and down in quick succession. Also known as the Teabag. - Splat. The arena becomes a closed room, and giant pillars extend from the walls to squash players against the opposing walls. Player are ranked depending on how long they survive as the pillars become increasingly fast and numerous. - Danmaku. Massive amounts of projectiles are sprayed all over the arena in various patterns. Rankings are determined based on who recieves the least damage. - Climax. A vs game starts, but all players have infinite health and can only gain Climax energy by successfully attacking other players. The winner is determined by who successfully executes any Climax move first, regardless of whether it successfully contacts an enemy. - Flee. One player is made invulnerable and given a time limit to inflict as much damage as possible on the other players. His standing is improved based on how many players he completely KOs, whilst the others are penalized less for surviving through the time allotted. - Dance. A brief music track is played in the background, and each player is given an assortment of actions to perform to the beat of the music. The winners are decided based on who timed their actions with the least amount of delay between attack execution and the intended timing for the song. - Manhunt. A large crowd of NPCs are scattered over the area, and one or more players are transformed in appearance to match them. Those players must blend in with the crowd and avoid detection whilst the remaining players must hunt them down and KO them within the time limit. The hiders are given best standing if they survive the entire round, whereas the seekers are given 1st place if they successfuly KO everyone (though they are given extra penalties if they fail to hit any players with an attack, but hit innocent NPCs instead) - Spinball. The arena becomes a giant pinball machines, and the players become living pinballs that can trigger the flippers at will as long as they are touching them. Players accumulate score by touching bumpers and other pinball-like gimmicks, and the winner is decided based on who scores the highest with the time given. Players are given score penalites based on how many times they lose the ball down the bottom of the screen. - Survive. Waves of hostile NPCs are spawned, and the players involved must out-fight them until the time limit expires. The winner is decided when only one player remains, but if there is more than one survivor, the winner is decided based on KO count. - Tag. One player is designated "IT", and given a time limit to hit another player, transferring IT status to another player. Once the timer expires, IT spontaneously explodes and is removed from the minigame, designating the previous tagger as the new IT. Once only one player is left, the demerits are added based on the order of which the remaining players exploded. Modifiers These additional traits are added to the minigame to add variety and challenge once started. - Teams. At least two players in the minigame are paired up with each other, and must work cooperatively to win the minigame. All members of the team recieve equal demerits based on the least effective team member once the game is over. - All or Nothing. All players but the absolute winner of the minigame recieve full demerits irregardless of how well they perform otherwise. - Tiebreaker. If two or more players rank evenly in the previous minigame, the Avatar may dedicate the next one entirely to the tied players to re-decide the ranks. Players that aren't tied can still play around normally and punch each other for fun, but to the tiebreakers they are etheral - all attacks and projectiles directed towards them pass through, and vice versa. - Character switch. All players in the game are given a temporary character swap for the duration of the next minigame. Sometimes the characters are chosen at complete random, but usually there will be some consistency towards it, eg: everyone uses the same character, or the dominant player in a 1vsAll gametype recieves a character change that greatly benefits them whilst the others get a detrimental swap, or vice versa. - Karoshi Suicide Salaryman. The objectives of a survival-based minigame are inverted, and the players must instead cause as much harm to themselves as physcially possible. - 1 Hit KO. Minigames with a limited health allotment are reduced straight down to a single hitpoint of health, KOing players with the slightest provocation. - Rhythm Hero. An alternate music track is played in the background, and several minigames are thrown to the players at quick succession, changing in perfect timing to the beat. Scoring accumulates over the many minigames assigned, and demerits are handed out as normal depending on who fared best overall. - Infection. In a "Flee" minigame, defeated players come back to life once KO'd, and can reduce their demerits by helping to take down the remaining players.